1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to female urinating aids and more particularly pertains to a new female urinating aid for permitting a female user to direct the flow of urine therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of female urinating aids is known in the prior art. More specifically, female urinating aids heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,983; U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,823; U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,637; U.S. Pat. No. 3,072,125; U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,102; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 363,987.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new female urinating aid. The inventive device includes a bendable corrugated tube with a pair of opposite open ends. A disk-shaped shield outwardly radiates about the tube and is located towards and spaced apart a first end of the tube.
In these respects, the female urinating aid according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting a female user to direct the flow of urine therefrom.